The Rain
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: "Ku harap hujan masih lama turun"/"Tapi, nanti kita tidak bisa pulang"/"Karena kalau hujannya masih lama, aku pun bisa lebih lama berduaan denganmu"/Warning: OOC dan GaJe!


**a/n :** Assalamu'alaykum semuanya, huf, kali ini vea kembali mau nyumbang sebuah OneShoot! Tapi, maaf banget karena di sini** Kazune** nya bener-bener **OOC**! Selain itu mungkin ceritanya agak garing dan monoton. Alur kecepetan, dan kecacatan lainnya. Oke, mungkin kalian sendiri bisa bandingkan, semakin ke sini, karyaku menjadi semakin menurun. Mohon pengertiannya, akhir-akhir ini vea sedang banyak pikiran. Tapi, kritik dan saran, sangat vea terima :)

* * *

><p><strong>The Rain<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kamichama Karin © Koge Sensei<strong>

**Hujan © Invea**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Aku sangat menyukai hujan. Banyak hal yang menyenangkan terjadi ketika hujan. Begitu pula saat itu, saat awal aku mengenalnya. Saat awal aku menyukainya. Dan saat semua bermula.

.

.

Aku termenung menatap hujan yang turun dengan deras. Awan terlihat begitu kelam. Padahal, hari masihlah terbilang siang, namun, pekatnya awan mendung membuat suasana terlihat lebih dari jam enam malam.

"Yah, hujan lagi!" keluh suara _baritone _di belakangku. Sontak pandanganku pun teralihkan dan lantas menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pemuda berambut _honey blonde_ yang manis. Ia terlihat sangat tampan dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, pemuda itu pun lantas menoleh ke arahku―membuatku langsung salah tingkah. Dia kemudian tersenyum―tepatnya nyengir seraya memamerkan barisan gigi putihnya yang rapi dan bersih.

"Kau tidak langsung pulang?" tanyanya kemudian. Ku rasa itu hanyalah basa-basi saja agar suasana di antara kita berdua tidak terlalu canggung.

"A―ah, ti―tidak," jawabku gugup. Jantungku berdetak cepat. Haduh, bagaimana ini? Kami hanya berdua di tempat ini.

"Karena hujan ya," gumamnya kemudian. Aku lantas mengangguk-angguk. Dia lantas tertawa melihatku bertingkah―err―sangat konyol.

"A―aku lupa tidak membawa payung," ujarku. Dia langsung menghentikan tawanya.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka akan hujan. Karena itu, aku pun tidak membawa payung," timpalnya. "Duduk yu," ajaknya.

"Ta―tapi nanti kotor,"

"Daripada pegal," serunya. Ia langsung duduk menekuk lututnya di lantai. Akhirnya aku pun mengikutinya karena―umh―patut diakui, perkataannya benar. Kakiku sudah pegal. Dia kemudian tertawa melihat tingkahku.

"Akhirnya duduk juga, hihihi,"

Ku rasakan wajahku merona karenanya. Kami berdua kemudian terdiam―sama-sama terpaku menatap hujan yang mulai mereda―tepatnya gerimis.

"Kita pulang sekarang, yuk! Hujannya sudah mulai reda," gumam pemuda itu.

"Ta―tapi, masih gerimis," sahutku. Dia kemudian tersenyum ke arahku.

"Lama lho kalau mau nunggu benar-benar reda," ujarnya. Aku memikirkan kata-katanya. Memang benar sih.

"Ta―tapi, nanti sakit,"

"Sudah sore, kau mau bermalam di sekolah?" ujar pemuda itu. Aku kemudian menatap lekat mata biru safir milik sang pemuda. Dia seakan-akan mengisyaratkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Ba―baiklah, tunggu aku!" Akhirnya aku menuruti juga perkataannya. Dia kembali nyengir.

"Rumahmu di mana?" tanyanya ketika aku mulai mencoba berdiri.

"Di _Chronos Street _no. 3," jawabku.

"Hm, aku juga di _chronos street. _Kita pulang bersama saja. Aku antarkan kau sampai rumah," sahutnya kemudian.

"Te―terima kasih,"

"Ayo, kita pulang!" Pemuda itu kemudian menarik tanganku. "E―Eh, tunggu!" sahutku kemudian. Ia tampak tidak terlalu mempedulikan perkataanku. Kami berlari bersama di tengah hujan. Hanya berdua. Dan saat itulah, aku merasa jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

"Ha―Hatsyi!" Aku kemudian menggosok-gosok hidungku. Seorang gadis berambut hijau kemudian menawarkan sapu tangan putihnya padaku.

"Terima kasih, Miyon," ujarku seraya mengambil sapu tangan dari tangannya. Gadis itu―Miyon―terlihat mengkhawatirkanku. Dengan cemas, ia kemudian duduk di sebelahku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Karin?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Cuma flu kok," jawabku. Ia lantas meraba keningku. Ku rasakan tangannya yang hangat.

"Kau terasa panas. Sebaiknya kita ke ruang kesehatan," sarannya. Aku menolaknya pelan. Aku rasa aku masih bisa mengikuti pelajaran.

"Miyon, boleh ku lihat tugas matematika?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam bernama Yuki Sakurai―pacar Miyon. Astaganaga! Aku lupa belum mengerjakannya gara-gara kemarin aku langsung tidur―tidak kuat pusing. Gawat! Bisa-bisa aku kena hukuman mengerjakan 100 soal di gudang. Hi!

"Mi―Miyon, ku rasa, aku ingin istirahat di ruang kesehatan," ujarku.

"Sebaiknya begitu. Yuki, aku mengantar Karin ke ruang kesehatan dulu, ya!" sahut Miyon kemudian. Ku lihat Yuki mengangguk. "Tugas matematikaku ada di dalam tas. Ambil saja," lanjutnya. Yuki kembali mengangguk.

"Ok, thanks,"

Miyon kemudian memapahku menuju ruang kesehatan.

.

.

"Hatsyi!" Ku dengar suara orang yang bersin dari dalam ruang kesehatan. Rasanya suaranya cukup familiar di telingaku. Aku kemudian memasuki ruang kesehatan―bersama Miyon tentunya. Di sana ku lihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang terduduk di atas sebuah kursi. Tak henti-hentinya ku lihat ia bersin.

"Ah, Ka―kau―"

Pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke arahku. Dia kemudian tersenyum menatapku.

"Hai―Hastsyi!"

"Kau kena flu juga?" tanyaku seraya duduk di atas kasur yang tersedia di ruang kesehatan. Dia kemudian mengangguk.

"Karin, aku tinggal dulu ya. Sebentar lagi, bel masuk akan berbunyi," ujar Miyon seakan-akan hendak mengingatkanku atas keberadaannya.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih, Miyon,"

"Yup. Semoga lekas sembuh," Miyon kemudian segera berlari menuju kelas yang letaknya memang agak jauh dari ruang kesehatan.

"Jadi, namamu Ka―hatsyi―rin?" tanya pemuda itu. Aku langsung tertawa melihatnya. Dia lucu sekali.

"Aku Karin, bukan Kahatsyirin," ujarku seraya terkekeh. Ia lantas tertawa.

"Maaf, aku flu," sahutnya merasa bersalah. Aku mengangguk memberi tanda bahwa semua itu bukan masalah. Aku hanya ingin mencairkan suasana saja.

"Aku Kazune, Kazune Kujo," lanjutnya.

"A―a, Karin Hanazono. Panggil saja Karin," kataku menimpali seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Karin. Kau juga cukup memanggilku Kazune,"

"Ok,"

Suasana kembali hening di antara kami. Dia kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menuju ke tempat penyimpanan obat-obat. Ku lihat ia lantas mencari sesuatu―mungkin obat flu ku rasa.

"Ini, minumlah obat flu ini," ujarnya seraya memberikan sebuah obat untukku. Ku lihat dia pun meminum obat itu.

"Apa kau salah satu penjaga ruang kesehatan?" tanyaku kemudian. Aku lantas mengambil obat tersebut dan meminumnya. "Hueks, pahit!" keluhku saat obat itu telah tertelan dan melewati kerongkonganku.

"Hahaha, mana ada obat yang manis," serunya seraya tertawa melihat wajahku. "Oh ya, aku bukan petugas kesehatan sekolah. Hanya saja, ayahku seorang dokter, jadi aku tahu beberapa jenis obat," sambungnya.

"Oh," Aku lantas membulatkan mulutku tanda mengerti.

"Kau kelas mana?" tanyanya.

"Ah, aku dari kelas II-3," jawabku.

"Aku dari III-1,"

"Eh..? Se―senpai?"

"Ah, jangan kaku seperti itu! Panggil saja Kazune. Tak perlu menambah embel-embel senpai segala,"

"Ha―habisnya rasanya jadi tidak sopan,"

"Santai saja,"

Dia kemudian tersenyum. Aku pun tersenyum―dengan wajah yang merona merah.

.

.

Pulang sekolah, hujan kembali turun. Untunglah hari ini aku tidak lupa membawa payung. Aku lantas mulai mengembangkan payung lipatku. Tepat saat aku mulai melangkah meninggalkan sekolah, seorang pemuda kemudian mengangetkanku dengan suaranya.

"Asyik, ikut dipayungi ya sampai ke depan rumahmu," ujarnya. Aku lantas mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah sumber suara. Ku lihat rambut pirang yang berkilau. Ah, itu Kazune.

"Ka―Kazune!"

"Hn? Kau keberatan?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku lantas buru-buru menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak kok. Aku senang," Ups! Apa aku keceplosan? Aku langsung buru-buru menyembunyikan wajahku. Ku lihat ia tertawa pelan.

"Aku juga suka kok," gumamnya kemudian.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Aku juga tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kazune lagi. Kangen juga sih sebenarnya. Hehe...

Jam pulang sudah lama berbunyi. Sayang, aku harus berdiam diri di sekolah menyelesaikan soal-soal matematika yang susahnya _naudzubillah_! Semua ini gara-gara aku telat datang dalam kelas matematika tadi. Miyon dan Yuki sudah pulang duluan karena mereka harus langsung ke tempat les. Aku jadi sendirian di sini. Huh, menyebalkan!

Akhirnya setelah 2 jam aku berusaha, soal-soal itu pun terselesaikan. Aku kemudian bergegas untuk pulang. Jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 4. Ups, sudah cukup sore juga.

CTAR!

Ku dengar suara petir yang keras. Aku menatap keluar jendela. Hujan turun begitu deras. Dengan segera aku kemudian membuka tasku untuk mencari payung. Dan―

―ia tidak menampakkan wujudnya. Astaga! Aku lupa memasukkan payungku kemarin malam. Argh! Aku benar-benar ceroboh. Aku kemudian berdiri menunggu hujan sendirian di beranda sekolah. Langit masih kelihatan sangat gelap. Ugh, sampai kapan semua ini akan berakhir.

"Ternyata kau juga belum pulang," ujar seseorang dengan suara yang sudah ku kenal. Aku lantas menoleh. Bola mataku kini tertuju pada seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tak lain adalah Kazune.

"Ka―Kazune!"

"Hei. Kau tidak membawa payung lagi, hm?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku mengangguk. Ia kemudian mengajakku untuk duduk. Aku lantas mengikutinya.

"Kazune juga tidak membawa payung?"

"Malas," jawabnya. "Repot rasanya,"

Kami kembali terdiam. Suasana menjadi sangat dingin―sedingin cuaca di sore itu. Aku lantas menggosok-gosokkan telapak tanganku. Lantas ku tempelkan pada kedua pipiku yang sedikit membeku―oke, itu berlebihan―tapi pipiku memang terasa sangat dingin. Kazune terlihat memperhatikan gerakanku. Ia lantas melepas _blazer_nya dan lantas memakaikannya padaku.

"Ah, Ka―Kazune,"

"Pakailah. Kau kedinginan bukan?"

"Tapi, Kazune―"

"Tenang saja. Aku kan cowok,"

"Terima kasih,"

"Jangan sungkan,"

Kami kembali tidak mengeluarkan suara. Keheningan melanda saat itu. Aku kemudian menatap jam yang ada di pergelangan tanganku. Astaga! Sudah jam 5. Namun, hujan belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda hendak berhenti.

"Ku harap hujannya masih akan lama," gumam Kazune tiba-tiba. Aku lantas tersentak kaget mendengarnya.

"Nanti kita tidak bisa pulang, lho," kataku menimpali. Dia kemudian menatap ke atas langit yang kelam seraya berkata,"Kalau hujannya masih lama, aku bisa berduaan denganmu lebih lama pula,"

Eh―?

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kazune bilang apa tadi?

"Ma―maksud, Kazune?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Aku menyukaimu Karin,"

"Eh? Kazune bilang apa?"

"Da―i―su―ki!"

"Bohong!"

"Apanya?"

"Mustahil, Kazune suka aku!"

"Tapi itu kenyataannya, _baka_!"

"Uuh, kalau suka mana mungkin bilang _baka_!"

Gyut! Tubuhku langsung ditarik Kazune. Dia langsung memelukku begitu erat―ralat―sangat erat.

"Kau mau kan jadi pacarku?" tanyanya kemudian. Desah nafasnya terdengar jelas di telingaku―membuatku merasa sedikit geli―tapi aku menyukainya. Wangi tubuhnya yang menyeruak sangat harum dalam penciumanku.

"I―Iya,"

Mendengar jawabanku, Kazune lantas melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kemudian memegang bahuku.

"Ya―Yang benar?" Mata hijau _emerald _ku kini bertatapan dengan mata biru safirnya yang indah. Aku kemudian mengangguk.

"Yes!" Dia kemudian mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang terkepal ke atas tanda bahwa ia begitu senang. Lucu sekali rasanya.

"Hujannya reda," ujarku kemudian. Kazune langsung menatap langit. Hujan memang telah reda.

"Ku antar kau sampai rumah ya,"

"Terima kasih,"

"Gya~!" Aku lantas menjerit saat ku rasakan tangan Kazune mengangkatku. Rupanya dia langsung menggendongku ala _bridal style_.

"Ma―mau apa?"

"Aku akan menggendongmu sampai rumah,"

"Hei, i―itu berlebihan!"

"Tidak apa,"

"Aku berat lho,"

"Bukan masalah,"

"Nanti banyak orang yang melihat,"

"Agar hubungan kita diketahui semua orang,"

"Yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Nikmati sajalah. Kapan lagi ada pangeran yang mau menggendongmu sampai rumah?"

"Huh, GR!"

"Biarin!"

.

.

Aku menatap keluar jendela. Hujarn turun perlahan atau biasa kita sebut gerimis. Hari ini aku ada janji kencan dengan Kazune. Tapi, kalau gerimis seperti ini sih mungkin―

Trrt! Trrt!

―suara getar ponselku. Aku langsung meraihnya dan melihat ada sebuah _email_ masuk dari Kazune. Perlahan aku membacanya.

_From : Kazune_KK_

_To : Karin_E_

_Subject : (no subject)_

_Karena hujan, aku kencan ke rumahmu saja ya. Ibu ada di rumah kan?_

Aku lantas tersenyum. Ku ketik balasan untuknya. Ku katakan bahwa ibu tengah ada di rumah. Lantas aku pun menekan tombol _send_. Bergegas aku menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

"_Okaa-san, _Kazune akan datang!"

"Oke. _Okaa-san _akan memasak untuk 3 orang kalau begitu,"

Ting! Tong! Ah, itu pasti Kazune. Aku lantas buru-buru membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan ia masuk. Aku senang akan musim hujan, karena setiap kencan di musim hujan, Kazune pasti akan berkunjung ke rumahku. Dengan begitu, hubungannya dengan keluargaku turut bertambah dekat pula―membuatku merasa bahagia karena kami direstui.

Nah, bagaimana dengan kalian? Musim apa yang paling kalian sukai?

.

.

**~Owari~**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please?  
><strong>


End file.
